


Уроки истории

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Violence, АУ, драма, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже планы Аслана идут прахом. Что, если в Тархистане он оставил Сьюзен и Эдмунда? (Написано на ФБ-2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки истории

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grumpy kestrel (Лиэн Дин)  
> Краткое содержание: Иногда даже планы Аслана идут прахом. Что, если в Тархистане он оставил Сьюзен и Эдмунда?  
> Предупреждения: кровь-кишки, упоминание нон-кона  
> Написано на ФБ-2013

– «И кровь ее, как алый глянец в лучах закатных, расцветила кипельно-белый мрамор плит двора». Так заканчивается первая часть «Двенадцатицветия» – поэмы великого Аларни о событиях тархистанско-нарнийской войны или, как ее еще называют, Северной войны…

Аудитория была полна, финику негде упасть – профессор Михарш был не только известным ученым-историком, но и блестящим оратором, и послушать его гостевые лекции в университете Ришаан обычно приходило много народу. Кто-то из искренней любви к истории, кто-то просто чтобы поглазеть на знаменитость, а иные студентки и даже преподавательницы – в надежде, что Михарш заметит, как они строят ему глазки. 

"Вот дурехи!" – Фаризет опустила голову, делая вид, что записывает лекцию, хотя на самом деле ей не было дела ни до Михарша, ни до истории, да и сама она была не меньшей дурехой, чем сидевшие на первых рядах женщины, глазеющие на красавчика-профессора. Фаризет пришла на лекцию только из-за того, что на нее собирался Калхаш, самый умный и симпатичный парень в ее группе, по которому она вздыхала с первого курса, то есть уже целый год. Она надеялась, что окружающие этого не видели – ей ужасно не хотелось уподобляться остальным девчонкам с курса, заигрывающим с Калхашем в открытую, – и рассчитывала, что он обратит на нее внимание, если увидит, что она тоже интересуется историей. Вот только Калхаш на лекцию Аларни почему-то не пришел, а Фаризет, выбравшая место в самом углу последнего ряда, откуда так удобно было наблюдать за аудиторией, вынуждена была теперь сидеть здесь до конца.

– …поводом для войны послужила смерть королевы Сьюзен Нарнийской, которая находилась в то время в Ташбаане с королевским визитом…

Фаризет украдкой зевнула. Можно подумать, кто-то не знал, как началась и чем закончилась Северная война. И в школе про нее твердят, и в институте рассказывают, и фильмы про нее снимают, и песни слагают, а королева Сьюзен, которую называют то Проклятой, то Великодушной, то просто бедняжкой, так вообще самая известная женщина в истории Тархистана. Ну, не считая тархины Маристалин, которая собственноручно убила всех девятерых своих детей и мужа, чтобы стать владелицей Каторских земель.

– …невозможно определить, что явилось причиной ее гибели, которая стала трагической не только в силу самих обстоятельств, но и из-за тех последствий, что она повлекла за собой…

Пару лет назад старший брат Фаризет Ламиш втайне от родителей купил себе мотоцикл и даже катал на нем Фаризет, вопившую от восторга и огромной скорости. А спустя пару месяцев после этого дочка соседей, кудрявая Аримас, шагнула с крыши школы и ушла к Таш. Решила взять пример с королевы Сьюзен, идиотка такая, не могла смириться с тем, что родители обручили ее с Видрахом, сыном владельца большого продуктового магазина. То есть, это сейчас Фаризет считала ее идиоткой, а тогда даже восхищалась таким мужественным и романтичным поступком. Ведь все знали, что Аримас любил веселый Салеш, сын учительницы, а Видрах был на шесть лет старше нее и страшен как демон возмездия Грохуль. 

Саада, мать Фаризет, узнав о мотоцикле и услышав, как дочь одобрительно высказывается о поступке Аримас, поговорила с мужем, работавшим хранителем порядка, и потащила детей в городской морг. Фаризет до сих пор иногда снились расколотые черепа и проткнувшие кожу сломанные кости тех, кто умер, упав с высоты. И кровавое месиво вместо лиц тех, кто погиб на мотоциклах и скоростных велосипедах, и распухшие почерневшие лица и вываленные языки висельников. И головешки вместо трупов тех, кто погиб в огне, и сизый слизистый студень, оставшийся после утопленников. А еще распоротые патологоанатомом трупы и кишки на весах, при виде которых Фаризет стошнило прямо под ноги матери. После этого Фаризет поклялась, что никогда в жизни не повторит судьбу Аримас и не сядет на мотоцикл брата, который тот, впрочем, поставил в гараж и «выгуливал» крайне редко.

– …несчастным случаем, результатом чрезмерного увлечения сладким белым вином, которое, по свидетельствам очевидцев, королева пила в тот вечер как воду. Существует и другая версия, по которой…

В старом фильме с Марималь Нанух в главной роли Сьюзен Нарнийская была показана хитрой, расчетливой и порочной женщиной, которая хотела соблазнить и заставить жениться на ней благородного и гордого Рабадаша, тогдашнего наследного принца, чтобы потом захватить власть в Тархистане. Рабадаш как мог сопротивлялся ее козням, и Сьюзен, напившись от отчаяния, упала из окна. А вот в более современном фильме режиссера Садраха Сьюзен предстала перед зрителями красивой и умной, но наивной девушкой, которая выбросилась из окна после того, как над ней надругался заносчивый и жестокий Рабадаш, не смирившийся с ее отказом выйти за него замуж. Фаризет смотрела оба фильма, и хотя оба ей не очень нравились, она верила в то, что увидела во втором, тем более что эта версия событий была намного популярнее первой.

Как-то раз Фаризет с подружкой Вирарилин сбежала на дискотеку, куда их провел Ридаш, старший брат Вирарилин. Опекать «малявок» в планы Ридаша не входило, и когда он исчез куда-то со своей компанией, Фаризет и Вирарилин, чувствуя себя ужасно взрослыми и самостоятельными, познакомились с парой привлекательных парней, угостивших их коктейлями. Сначала они с опаской выпили по бокалу, потом, расслабившись, еще по одному, а потом Фаризет вдруг поняла, что один из парней уже зажимает ее в углу, слюняво целует и лезет под юбку. Хорошо еще, что Ламиш и отец научили ее, как бороться с такими приставаниями. Пока парень, согнувшись пополам, осыпал ее отборной руганью, Фаризет, чье сердце бешено колотилось, отыскала Вирарилин и буквально силой заставила ее уйти с дискотеки. Так что Фаризет примерно представляла, что, должно быть, чувствовала Сьюзен, когда Рабадаш повалил ее на кровать, больно зажав рот сильной рукой, и навалился на нее всем телом, лишая возможности бежать или сопротивляться. Что она испытывала, когда, путаясь в одеждах, он задирал на ней платье, разрывал белье и раздвигал ей ноги. Может быть, Рабадаш даже связал ее или ударил по голове, чтобы она не мешала ему делать с ней все, что он хочет. Фаризет представляла, как Рабадаш с отвратительной ухмылкой оглядывает полуголую Сьюзен и грубо ласкает и тискает ее, как жестоко овладевает ей, замарывая кровью простыню и не обращая внимания на отчаянные крики боли своей жертвы, и ей становилось жалко бедную королеву. Однако Фаризет тут же напоминала себе, что неизвестно, так ли все было на самом деле, и действительно ли королева Сьюзен выкинулась из окна, потому что не могла жить с таким позором. И вообще, это было так давно, что нет смысла тратить на это нервы.

– …король Эдмунд, признанный блестящий дипломат того времени, не смог или не захотел взять себя в руки, когда узнал о смерти сестры. Будучи мастером не только слова, но и меча, король Эдмунд, прикрываемый своей свитой, убил немало стражников, прокладывая себе путь к Рабадашу. От чьей руки погиб нарнийский король остается загадкой: кто-то говорил, что смертельную рану ему нанес один из охранников принца, кто-то – что сам Рабадаш, но, так или иначе…

Так или иначе, о чем все также знали, король Эдмунд погиб через считанные часы после своей сестры, и в результате началась Северная война. Рабадаш и его отец, тогдашний правитель Тархистана, полагали, что она будет быстрой и победоносной. Они ошиблись.

– …островные сателлиты Нарнии отправили на подмогу королю Питеру несколько кораблей и отряды пехоты общей численностью…

Армия Нарнии была меньше, чем тархистанская, но на стороне «северных варваров» бились свирепые разумные животные и создания, которых не было в Тархистане – великаны, минотавры, квакли-бродякли, гномы и прочие другие, давно уже почти вымершие. Они сражались за свою родину, за свою свободу, за честь и память своей королевы, и это помогало им выигрывать, пусть не войну, но многие и многие битвы.

– …после серьезного ранения короля Питера казалось, что Нарния практически повержена, но королева Люси, младшая из монархов Пэвенси, заняла место брата и продемонстрировала недюжинный полководческий талант…

Фаризет никогда не могла запомнить бесконечные битвы Северной войны, победа в которых доставалась то Нарнии, то Тархистану, несмотря на численное преимущество войск последнего.

– …так называемый Орландский прорыв, который должен был открыть второй фронт, закончился, не успев толком начаться. Виной тому стала военная хитрость нарнийцев, которые подослали к генералу Кидрашу девушку, выдавшую себя за дочь Кидраша Аравиту. Доподлинно неизвестно, была ли это и в самом деле давно пропавшая дочь Кидраша или же просто убедительно сыгравшая ее нарнийка, но в итоге половина тархистанских солдат, расположившихся в лагере на подступах к Орландии, была отравлена…

А генерал Кидраш не то покончил с собой, не то был казнен тисроком – Фаризет точно не помнила, хотя в школе у нее было «отлично» по истории.  
– …говорили, что королева Орландии, жена короля Корина, была смуглой, темноволосой и темноглазой, что не характерно для нарнийцев и орландцев, но ни одного портрета, подтверждающего или опровергающего это описание, не сохранилось.

Если эта самая Аравита и впрямь была дочерью Кидраша, то Таш должна была ее хорошенько наказать за такое предательства своего отца и своего народа.  
– …вступили жители острова Тельмар, решившие воспользоваться случаем, чтобы завоевать часть земель Нарнии. Но королеве Люси удалось нанести поражение тельмаринской армии в битвах при Беруне и Барсучьей топи, и она убедила Тельмар вступить в переговоры с Нарнией. Сторонам удалось достичь соглашения, выгодного для обеих стран: Тельмар становился союзником Нарнии и помогал ей в войне с Тархистаном, а взамен Нарния пообещала передать Тельмару часть своих земель. Таким образом…

Таким образом, у Нарнии появились свежие силы и, что еще важнее, новые корабли. А тисрок вовсе не хотел отпускать остатки своего войска в Нарнию или рисковать своими портами. К тому же Рабадаш, верховный генерал Северной войны, начал собирать вокруг себя все больше и больше верных ему отрядов, и тисрок опасался – даже нет, не опасался, а точно знал, получив эти сведения из надежных источников, – что он собирается захватить трон. Этого тисрок, конечно же, допустить не мог.

– …нападение, и Рабадаш был похищен. Тисрок заявил, что честь его народа, уже пролившего немало крови на зеленых просторах Нарнии, для него важнее сына, и потому он не отступится, не прекратит войну и не пойдет на переговоры с нарнийцами. Две недели спустя тироку была доставлена голова Рабадаша. О том, как Рабадаш погиб или, точнее, был казнен, ходило немало слухов. Большинство из них говорило о том, что его четвертовали или колесовали, хотя… Да? У вас вопрос? О, вам повезло, что вы этого не знаете. Теперь узнаете. Четвертование – это такой вид казни, когда приговоренного к ней привязывают за руки и за ноги к четырем коням, которых потом пускают в разные стороны. Колесование – это казнь, при которой приговоренному ломают кости ломом или же тяжелым колесом, а затем привязывают его к этому самому колесу, поставленному на шест, и ждут, когда он умрет от шока и обезвоживания. Человек, не колесо. Подробности я, с вашего позволения, опущу. Итак, в Тархистане начались волнения: часть жителей призывала отомстить «проклятым северянам», но их было меньшинство. Остальные опасались нового рекрутского набора и призывали покончить с войной. Через месяц, вопреки своему заявлению, тисрок заявил об окончании Северной войны…

Когда лекция была закончена, и слушатели поблагодарили профессора громом аплодисментов, Фаризет встала и с наслаждением потянулась. Ну наконец-то! Профессор вышел из аудитории первым, окруженный группой восторженных поклонников, за ними потянулись остальные. Фаризет дождалась, когда аудитория почти опустела – не хотелось толкаться в толпе у двери, и направилась к выходу. Домой ей возвращаться пока не хотелось, занятий у нее сегодня больше не было, и задумавшись, куда бы ей пойти, Фаризет не заметила замешкавшегося в дверях человека и врезалась в него.

– Ой, простите, – пробормотала она, присев на корточки, чтобы поднять упавшую тетрадь.

А потом она перевела взгляд на ноги того, с кем столкнулась, и едва снова не ойкнула. Потому что это были вовсе даже не ноги, а копыта. Самые настоящие копыта, как у пони. Над копытами были поросшие кудрявой шерстью ноги. Фаризет почему-то вдруг покраснела и спешно выпрямилась. Круглое лицо, веселая улыбка, ямочки на щеках, голубые глаза, кудрявые волосы, из которых виднелись кончики рожек – на Фаризет смотрел фавн. Самый что ни на есть настоящий нарнийский фавн. Наверное, один из тех нарнийцев, которые обучались в Ришаане по обмену. Надо же, а она-то думала, что так называемые «старые нарнийцы» из тех, что еще не вымерли, не выбираются за пределы своей страны и вообще не покидают своих лесов. Все нарнийские студенты по обмену, о которых она знала, были людьми, в основном тельмаринцами и орландцами.

– Вы не ушиблись? Прошу прощения, я такой неуклюжий, – смущенно улыбнувшись, сказал фавн.

– Н-ничего, – запнувшись, ответила Фаризет. – Я вас не видела.

И снова покраснела.

– Увы, это мое вечное невезение – меня никогда не видят такие очаровательные девушки, – подмигнул фавн.

Фаризет могла бы промолчать, могла бы попытаться найти остроумный ответ, могла бы возмутиться… Вместо этого она сказала:

– Меня зовут Фаризет. Вам понравилась лекция?

– А я Марвус. Лекция была… занимательной, если можно так выразиться.

– Она отличается от той, что читают в вашем университете?

– Определенно. Если хотите, мы можем обсудить это за стаканчиком сливочного щербета.

– Хочу, – неожиданно для себя согласилась Фаризет.

Марвус просиял.

– Идемте! Знаете, моего далекого предка звали Тумнус, и он был…

 

 


End file.
